Dos cunas que se convierten en una
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Ellos nacen como personas diferentes, siendo dos y no uno. Ellos, llamados plural desde que cruzaron miradas, deben de rayar en lo vulgar y generar su personalidad. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Cuatro Palabras" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


Lo **vulgar** es el ronquido, lo **inverosímil** , el sueño. La humanidad ronca, pero el artista está en la **obligación** de hacerla **soñar** o no es artista.

(Enrique Jardiel Poncela)

 _"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este One-shot participa en el Reto: "Cuatro Palabras" del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"._

Palabras **:** _ **Vulgar, inverosímil, obligación, soñar.**_

Es una historia llevada a los inicios, el nacimiento de Jasdevi considerando que Jasdero y Devitto se conocieron hasta los diez años, desde ahí una relación se formó entre ellos.

* * *

Ellos nacen como personas diferentes, siendo _dos_ y no _uno._ Ellos, llamados plural desde que cruzaron miradas, deben de rayar en lo vulgar y generar su personalidad.

Desde la temprana edad son obligados a congeniar, a llevarse tan bien como se los permite el caprichoso destino y tratar de adivinar los pensamientos del otro: siempre lo ven imposible con personalidades casi opuestas. Aún no se dan cuenta de aquellas diferencias delatoras, pero saben, desde hace mucho tiempo, que pronto el correteo de los pies contra el agua terminará. Y no saben que pensar, solo, en su mente, tienen la viva imagen de que ese mundo es como estar soñando despierto. Porque nunca antes lo vieron y sus vidas antes de tener las marcas sobre su frente y la piel en un extraño color gris, no era más que una mierda. Un sucio juego de personas que apostaban la dignidad de infantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En esa época, recuerda Devitto, los callejones de la gigantesca ciudad norteamericana figuran en pasillos ruidosos, llenos de transeúntes que poco les importaba las condiciones de vida de los _mocosos_. Él empezó a odiar a toda esa gentuza una vez que los vio apartar con brusquedad a otro niño y dejarlo en los olvidados pasajes. Los odió y maldijo para que un día desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra.

Tal vez, pensó, fueron esos pensamientos los delatores y el disparo perfecto para la _maldición_ , la misión que se les asignó poco después de ser acogidos por los primeros brazos que a su parecer, fueron los más amables. Así fuera usado como arma, un solo peón, le agradó la idea de ser parte de algo más que la simple basura en la calle. Fue ese mismo hecho que le hizo inclinarse al rencor hacia los adultos y hacerse de un lenguaje mal hablado.

No obstante, su cruz, la cruz que le obligaron a cargar, estaba incompleta. El cómo lo sabía o siquiera cómo se enteró era un completo misterio para él. Lejos de parecer algo normal entre los demás integrantes de la que le hacían llamar su minúscula familia, nadie le deba motivo. Ni siquiera el gordito que a veces le aplastaba la panza y lo trataba con un respeto inimaginable.

Y es que a veces se acercaba con miedo, como si desconociera a todos los demás, y miraba fijo a la calle, esperando una respuesta a los constantes gimoteos y lloriqueos que a su mente de diez años llegaba. No estaba seguro en ese tiempo que lo que escuchara fuera una realidad. Inverosímil lo consideraba cuando en ratos de sinceridad le contaba a la niña Kamelot todo lo que veía en vagos sueños y la nostalgia que le provocaba ver una _única_ cuna. Road siempre le decía que era parte de las memorias de sus antecesores y que tal vez en otra vida había tenido un hijo que dejó abandonado po razón. Devitto se creyó aquello y desde entonces empezó a creer que estar en las calles a edad tan temprana había sido parte del castigo que el Dios contra el que peleaban le había dado. El Conde lo había salvado, así que a él le iba a deber la vida entera y le juraría ser fiel eternamente, promesa de aquel infantil niño que a sonrisa abierta le daba.

 **. . .**

Malos ojos no tardó en hacer cuando, un día en tremenda tormenta, lo hicieron llevar a la sala. Fue la primera vez que inconsciente se tocó la coronilla hecha de cruces y una preocupación le llenó el pecho, pese a ser muy frecuentes esas reuniones aquella recibía una pesada importancia. Lo supo porque, frunciendo el ceño y paralizándose en medio de la entrada chasqueó la lengua. Ah, sí, no toda la vida era de color de rosa y ahora querían reemplazarlo con otro niño que seguro habían recogido de la calle.

Los celos infantiles se apoderaron de él y pronto ingresó en la habitación en busca de alguna explicación, los presentes se quedaron callados a la vez que fascinados: ahora tendría otro niño en la familia y lo mimarían tanto como pudieran, además, parecía que esperaban su aprobación. Muy a expensas de lo positivo, Devitto se acercó y empujó con ambas manos al recién llegado. No iba a ser la primer vez que él lo había y ni siquiera la última. Los niños llorones como _Jasdero_ no le agradaban.

 **. . .**

Él decía pocas palabras, dudaba que supiera siquiera pronunciar su nombre o escribir algún número. Lo habrían sacado de os rincones más recónditos del planeta y lleva a una vida de lujos, no sabía nada y seguía actuando como un retrasado mental. Eso le fastidiaba de sobremanera.

— Jasdero, desde hoy serás mi sirviente. — La benevolencia de apiadarse después del alma que apenas si caminaba llegó de golpe, no obstante, arqueó una ceja y vio los dorados ojos abrirse con exagerada sorpresa. — Ah, sí, lo que escuchaste, serás mi sirviente, Jasdero.

Lo que no le pasaba ni remotamente por la cabeza era que la otra alma apenas si había dicho pío y el nombre no salió de sus labios sino hasta quince días después. La incógnita que se planteó Devitto está vez fue el por qué sabía un nombre que jamás le habían dicho.

 **. . .**

Road disfrutaba de verlos corretear de un lado a otro. Hacer tonterías que eran propias de la edad y ampliar el vocabulario de las palabras obscenas. La risa de la memoria del sueño detuvo a los dos niños de una lección que suponía seriedad y terminaba en risas estruendosas por parte de los infantes de la misma edad.

— Jasdero, ¿también serías mi sirviente? — Ella juraba que lo había hecho en broma, solo para seguir con el juego de los otros dos. Porque ella quería desligarse de todas las obligaciones que a veces le eran encomendadas y divertirse a base de juego infantiles.

La mente del entonces castaño aseveró sin duda alguna. — Si Jasdero puede divertirse más, lo será. Igh. — Lo malo ahí fue la sonrisa angelical que le dirigió ingenua y la amargura de las facciones del moreno que a su lado se encontraba.

— Jasdero es _mí_ sirviente, piérdete niña. — Y él, sin saberlo, mostró posesión, el sentimiento que le era extraño sobre otra persona. — Él es mío. — Luego de ello Road volvió a soltar una carcajada cuando vio a Devitto pegársele como una lapa al de facciones femeninas.

Más tarde, Devitto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, Road, con esa lengua tan larga, les contó a todos y ellos estallaron en risas. Lo único bueno que sucedió ese día fue dejarse consolar por la figura del niño de diez años y medio. — Solo será esta vez, Jasdero. — Y lo abrazó necesitando ese contacto.

 **. . .**

Se valía soñar con lo inverosímil. Se valía, además, ser vulgar en el lenguaje tan extenso que había aprendido en la estadía de la mansión donde lo alojaron.

Con quince años de edad, Jasdero y Devitto salían en esa primera misión que les había sido asignada. Devitto seguía sin comprender las tantas advertencias que les habían sido dadas antes de partir al destino que conocía como la palma de su mano: Estados Unidos. Y la alerta se activaba al ver de nuevo las calles llenas del humo y los galantes sombreros junto a los bastones que apartaban las palmas de los necesitados, eran tiempos difíciles. No le importó, el semblante no cambió en lo absoluto y dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Jasdero, apresúrate y vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde. — Con el astro rey golpeando el occidente, Devitto se detuvo. Una sensación extraña le invadió y el temor se apoderó de él antes de que supiera la causa. Escuchó el llanto y el llamado dentro de su cabeza. La voz de años atrás volvía para atormentarle.

— David. — Sorbiendo los mocos, cayó de rodillas. Miles de recuerdos le atormentaron y los insultos, miradas de desprecio se proyectaron en la mente del llamado. — Hey Jasdero, no tengas miedo, ya estoy aquí. — Antes de pedirlo, Devitto se acercó y pasó las manos por la cintura, rodeando la espalda y haciendo que este se fijara en los hombros. — … Yo te protegeré. — Le susurró.

No se dio cuenta, nuevamente, de los recuerdos que jamás dijo Jasdero y el nombre que usaba con anterioridad. David era el nombre verdadero.

 **. . .**

La obligación de todo buen amo, es proteger al lacayo.

Hace medio año ellos cumplieron quince años de edad, les pareció demasiado curioso porque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero festejaron el cumpleaños juntos. Sin embargo, Jasdero y Devitto empezaban a entrar en la etapa adolescente, donde se dejaban influenciar por cada moda y comportamiento que veían. La muestra de rebeldía la tenían que dar, tarde o temprano. Nadie era la excepción.

El primero en cambiar fue Devitto, llenándose la mente con moda gótica y queriendo que todo el armario estuviera repleto de ropa en tonos obscuros. Comenzó entonces Devitto a hacerse un mal hablado e insulta cada dos por tres a los adultos que poco comprendían de lo que le aquejaba.

El único bueno fue el Conde, él le regaló un arma en color dorado de quién sabe que calibre y jugó con ella hasta cansarse. Vio a Jasdero tener una igual y solo entonces le pareció una buena idea.

La oportunidad de utilizarla llegó por primera vez cuando paseaban por las estrechas calles de Japón, un canino se acercó a olisquear y ladrar a los adolescentes y uno de ellos entró en pánico. Se escondió detrás de la espalda del que imponía presencia y apuntó con el arma a la cabeza del animal. Ningún remordimiento se asomaba por las doradas orbes. — Igh. — Jasdero se cubrió los oídos, casi los ojos cuando el animal no se dio por intimidado. Soltó el arma y entonces Devitto le hizo abrir los ojos al colocar una de sus palmas en el dorso de la mano y llevándola hasta el arma que en sus manos portaba.

— Jasdero, no tengas miedo. — El mencionado lo miró e intercambiaron un discurso interno entre ambos. — "Bomba azul" — Susurraron al unísono, disparando el gatillo y dejando a la primera víctima de los poderes que no eran conscientes hasta el momento.

Momentos después ambos se sonrieron con la ternura y paciencia infinita.

 **. . .**

Devitto miraba fijamente a la chica Kamelot, concentrando en ella tanto que a su alrededor no notaba lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Fácilmente pudo haber leído la mente, escurriéndose en ella, más la privacidad la respetaba.

Devitto suspiró fastidiado. — No puedo saber lo que piensas. — Dijo de mala gana, quería repetir lo de la última vez y saber si así pudiera hacer otro tipo de balas, más los intentos eran en vano hasta el momento. — . . . Con Jasdero fue más fácil. — Chasqueó la lengua, resignado ante el descubrimiento, solo quería integrarse un poquito más a la exótica familia.

Road dejó el libro de lado por unos momentos y concentró la vista en el que desconocía el apellido. — Vínculo. — Y Devitto empezó a soltar demasiados gritos de infinito dolor. Expuesto ante todas las emociones que florecieron en la piel y momentos que le dieron a entender que él solo era una mitad.

 **. . .**

— Quítatela. — Era la primera vez que Devitto alzaba la voz, también era la primera vez que Jasdero se negaba a una orden.

— No. — Respondió él, colocando las manos sobre la cabeza y cuidando el cabello. — Dero no se la va a quitar. — Lo desafió con la mirada, gruñendo con una hostilidad poco usual en él.

David se tenía que dar cuenta que esta vez no iba a ganar, no mientras la abrumadora fuerza de Jasdero estuviera de por medio. Ni en un millón de años Devitto tendría la fuerza necesaria para contrarrestar el, ahora, rubio uno de los más inútiles del dúo, era en realidad, la persona que metía las manos al fuego para hacer los deberes. Devitto se tenía que dar cuenta que se tendría que acostumbrar a esa cabellera dorada o simplemente ignorar de por vida al otro.

Se inclinó a la primera opción, botando el suspiro resignado. Jasdero se le antojaba adorable enojado y con esa cabellera de oro que se empeñaba en proteger.

 **. . .**

Es necesario soñar lo mismo para hacerlo realidad.

— Serían más fuertes si tuvieran la fuerza de Jasdero y el cerebro de Devitto. — Road de nuevo se las estaba jugando, burlándose de los _gemelos_ , echándoles en cara que no eran más que unos inútiles por separado.

Y ellos se quedaron perplejos, los ojos parpadeando una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua el considerado _mayor_ de ellos y apuntaba con la pistola conservada. — Te vamos a volar la cabeza, niña. —Prometió el dominante en la extraña relación y pronto se jaló a Jasdero consigo, esa batalla no pudieron haberla ganado.

Estaban cansados de lo mismo, de ser siempre aquella minúscula parte de las demás memorias que no podían usar los poderes más allá de disparar con el arma. Se sentían limitados.

— "Igh. Devi y Dero pueden ser más fuertes. Yo le prestaré la fuerza a Devi." — En la mente el rubio de afeminadas facciones habló, sorpresa para él cuando la contestación fue una sonrisa por parte del otro y una revoltura de cabellos. No se asustó, más bien aquello le tranquilizó y deseó por un bien mayor.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para dejarse caer en la letanía del descanso, compartiendo sin saber un vínculo que durante tiempo atrás tuvieron la necesidad de formar. Durmieron horas sin parar, teniendo pesadillas donde eran derrotados una y otra vez.

— Jasdevi. — Pronunciaron los dos en cuanto abrieron los parpados y respiraron aire para liberarse de la ensoñación. Con _él_ ganarían cualquier reto. Le demostrarían a los demás que eran más que unos mocosos.

— Al fin pueden usar todas sus habilidades. — Felicitó el Conde, acariciando la cabeza de la persona que nació de aquellas otras dos. ¿Ese era el cuerpo original desde el inicio? Se preguntaron, el miedo los invadió.

 **. . .**

Era inverosímil lo que estaba sucediendo, era inconcebible.

Ellos habían creído que el cuerpo perfecto era el que ahora mismo estaban usando, haciéndolo pelear por las causas propias y un egoísmo que los delataba. No eran mocosos, ni siquiera los infantes que fueron recogidos hace ocho años, no lo eran y aun así estaban perdiendo el combate contra el vampiro.

Antes de darse cuenta, la inocencia los había afectado demasiado, les quitó el aliento y les abrió los ojos a la desconfianza.

— Vulgar vampiro, no ganarás otra vez. — Una despedida que no quiso haber hecho Devitto, un último hálito que le quitó las fuerzas y lo hizo desaparecer por el portal del Arca.

Tomarían venganza un día de estos. Lograrían que la quimera se volviera una realidad.

* * *

Y ahí se corta mi imaginación, espero les haya agradado. La idea vino después de un tiempo y la quise plasmar. Gracias por leer.


End file.
